The Jog
by The-Otaku-Fangirls
Summary: It started out as an innocent jog and progressed into something else.  Twincest Hikaru/Koaru. Also warning on the crappiness of the story. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own OHSHC or any of the characters. But if I did I would make Haruhi a boy.

A/N- This is my first fic in general and for OHSHC. Hehe I haven't watched the anime except for reading other fics about Hikaru and Kaoru, so they might be a little OOC. And yes I know its a short chapter, but the next one will be longer as it _might_ have lemon. :) Also I want to give thanks to my Onee-chan, Burnadette. She gave me inspiration to write this fic and who also read it and had a nosebleed while reading it.

* * *

Breaths coming out in pants, he slowed down to a walk. Boy was he thirsty.  
'And hot,' thought Hikaru  
"Ne, Hikaru," Kaoru breathed out, "can we rest for a bit?"  
"Sure." Hikaru replied.

The twins had been out for a jog since early afternoon. They had gone on similar jogs for the past couple of weeks after Kaoru had spontaneously said or demanded, more so, that they start exercising. And who was Hikaru to deny his younger brother, whom he _loved _so much, after being stared down with those incredibly innocent eyes of his. So he gave in and now several weeks later it wasn't any easier than when they had set out that first day.

"Hika-chan," Kaoru slowly said as he tried to regain his breath, "do we have any water left?"  
'God did he love that name'  
"Yes, as matter of fact we do," Hikaru replied. "Do you want some?"  
"Of course I do, Hika-chan"

Kaour and Hikaru had by then found themselves a bench to sit on in their favorite park. Seeing as that they were situated, Kaoru then proceeded to take the bottle full of crystal clear water from Hikaru's hands. Hikaru was shocked by what Kaoru did next. Kaoru seeing as he wasn't going to cool down any time soon had taken off his sweat shirt and now was only in his white tank top. Hikaru tried not to stare but what Kaoru then did had him just trying to hold back from jumping him there and now. Kaoru, after taking off his shirt, took the bottle and poured half of it's contents onto himself.

"Ne Hi-ka-ru, watcha starin at?" Kaoru sighed out.

It took Hikaru a few moments to register that Kaoru was looking at him and that he'd just asked what he was staring at.  
'If only you knew.' Hikaru thought. And Hikaru was right, if only Kaoru could see himself now, he'd be thinking the same thing.  
Kaoru's white tank top was now plastered to his body, revealing a lean and toned stomach. His auburn hair was now a deeper color and plastered just so to his face that it framed and accentuated his delicate features. Kaoru's face was still flushed from running so his cheeks had a pinkish red tinge to them and his breathe was coming out in quick but steady pants. And his lips, just plump enough to be called god forsaken, were parted ever so slightly and just looked oh sooo good, so delicious.

"Hika- Hikaru," Kaoru asked nervously, "what's wrong?"  
Hikaru quickly snapped out of his assent of his younger brother. "Nothing is wrong, Kao-kun, I was just thinking..." he trailed off.  
"Thinking of what, Hikaru?"

There was a pause.

Hikaru took Kaoru's chin in between his thumb and index finger and slowly coaxed Kaoru to turn his head to face him.  
"Do you _really_ want to know what I was thinking about?" Hikaru husked as he slowly lent in. Kaoru's face was now closer to Hikaru's than it had ever been before, even during their brotherly love act at the Host club. Kaoru, noticing how close they were, flushed a deep red.

"Hika-Hikaru," Kaoru stuttered out.  
"I was thinking about what it would feel like to do this..." Hikaru trailed off as he lent in closer until his and Kaoru's lips where barely touching; a touch of a butterfly's wings. Just as Hikaru was closing the distance between their lips, the sky finally burst with a drizzle of rain that soon turned into a full blown pour. Startled the boys pulled apart and Hikaru took out his phone and called for a limousine. By the time the limo came around, both boys were soaked to the bone. Hikaru had started to shiver while Kaoru sniffled.

'Damn, we're going to catch colds now.' Hikaru thought.

Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting the limo came and the boys climbed in one after the other. Warm air blasted them when they finally got settled and the door was closed. Hikaru then noticed that Kaoru hadn't stop shivering, so he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his shaking younger brother. After a few minutes like this, Kaoru turned in his twin's arms and said in a voice that was hardly above a whisper, "Thanks, Hikaru, I'm much warmer now." Kaoru then snuggled even closer to Hikaru. Before Hikaru knew it, Kaoru had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N- Well chapter 1 is done for that it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and filled with lemony goodness. R&R please and no flames. Hehe and yes this is my first OHSHC so please be nice and kind. And for those who took the time to review feel free to send me ideas about what I should do to or with Hikaru and Kaoru next. It doesn't matter how crazy they are I am open to anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Chapter 2 is finally up! Yay! -throws confetti everywhere... then remembers how long it took to write and how long she kept people waiting- -runs off to hide in closet- Gomen, gomen, a thousand apologies. -bows- I honestly tried to get it up as soon as I could. Ehhehehe -sweat drop- obviously it wasn't soon enough -has a mob of angry fangirls behind her- Buuuutt... it's finally up so please don't kill me...-runs off to find Burnadette- So ummm hehehe here is the story and uhmm -coughs- the lemon I promised... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rain was a relentless pounding on the limo's roof.

'Damn, this rain.' Hikaru rambled on inside his head.

The rain hadn't eased any since the boys had gotten picked up by the limousine. Now only a few blocks away from the mansion, Hikaru was lost in thought as he recounted what had happened earlier at the park.

'I wonder what was going through Kaoru's head during our almost kiss?' Hikaru pondered. 'Did he want to kiss me almost as much as I wanted to kiss him? Does he feel the same way about me as I do about him?' These were the thoughts that had Hikaru doing circles in his head. He wouldn't be surprised if he got a headache or head trauma from all the thinking that he was doing.

Just as Hikaru was about to explode from all the mental stress of trying to figure out Kaoru's feelings, certain twin started stirring from his nap.

"Good morning, Sunshine, or should I say good evening." Hikaru teased as Kaoru slowly untangled himself from Hikaru's embrace. Kaoru sat up and blinked back the last tendrils of sleep. He slowly regained sense of where he was and why. This brought a light dusting of pink to his cheeks. Hikaru didn't fail to notice this.

"Awww is Kao-kun ok?" Hikaru purred. "Does he want Hika-chan to make him feel better?"

"H-H-Hikaru!" Kaoru stuttered out. He had tried to control his cheeks from coloring any further than they were, but that last remark had them in a full out bloom; poor Kaoru.

"Ka-or-u-kun," Hikaru drawled, continuing with the tease. He had to restrain himself from glompimg Kaoru for the second time that day, as his younger brother's cheeks turned even redder than they already were, if that was even possible.

"Y-yes, Hika-chan?" Kaoru managed to squeak out, adding to the already molest worthy image.

'Kami-sama, please help me.' Hikaru pleaded as he replied.

"You're soooo cuute, you know," he continued, a note of laughter playing on throughout his response. "especially when you blush like that and stutter."

Before Kaoru could get out a word in protest, the limousine came to a stop outside the mansion. The door was opened and the boys dashed out, ignoring the umbrella that was offered to them. Laughing as they ran, they made it to the open door with only minor soakage. Hikaru then proceeded to take Kaoru by the hand and lead him to their shared bedroom. Up the flight of stairs and past bewildered maids, they ran. Once they got into their room, Hikaru let go of Kaoru's hand and took a running leap onto their king-sized bed.

"Ahhhhh…" Hikaru sighed out, as skin met fabric. Kaoru giggled. He walked over to their dresser and opened one of the drawers, looking for a change of clothes. He picked out a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. He then turned to Hikaru.

"Hika-chan, I'm going to take a shower." Kaoru said as he walked to their shared bathroom, all thoughts about their conversation in the limousine forgotten for the time being. He quietly shut the door leaving his brother to his thoughts.

Hikaru felt a slight throbbing at the back of his head, but he dismissed it as nothing. He sat up after a while; his mind doing flip flops. With all the thoughts that were racing through his head, Hikaru almost failed to notice the knock on the bedroom door. He slowly got up off the bed, the throbbing at the back of his head moving to pool around his temples.

"Sorry for bothering you, Hikaru-sama," the maid began, noticing Hikaru's slightly flushed face. "I was wondering if there was anything I could get you and Kaoru-sama this evening."

Hikaru, busy trying to keep the room from spinning as well as keeping his body under control, replied, never once thinking, but acting on impulse, "Umm, yes there is actually. Could you bring up some chocolate covered strawberries and a small bowl of whipped cream?"

"As you wish, Hikaru-sama." the maid replied. After a second she added, "Would you care for some aspirin as well?"

"Y-yes, please." Hikaru replied a bit breathlessly, again feeling that the whole world was tipping over. The maid, seeing that her master was starting to sway, rushed over to try and steady him. She softly pressed her body to her master's, hoping to keep him from tipping over.

"Will you be ok, Hikaru-sama?" the maid asked, worrying that her master might be coming down with something. She waited for Hikaru's reply.

"Yes." Hikaru replied, feeling a bit better. He held himself against his maid for a couple more seconds then pulled away gently.

The maid now assured that her master would be ok for the moment, bowed and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
Hikaru, seeing that the maid had left, padded over to the bed and gently lowered himself onto the plush mattress. He curled himself into a little ball, with his head resting on one of the many pillows that littered his and Kaoru's bed.

The door to the bedroom opened softly shortly after as the maid and her twin brought in two trays, the items that Hikaru had requested on them. One tray had the chocolate covered strawberries and the bowl of whipped cream while the second tray had a single glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. The maids set them down softly on the boys' tea table and left with whispered "Enjoys."

Hikaru, oblivious to the maids' comings and goings on account of the throbbing in his head, sat up gingerly after a bit, smelling the sweet aroma of the strawberries. He slid off the bed and tentatively walked over to the table, spotting the aspirin and water first. He popped the cap off the aspirin and tipped out two small pills. He picked up the glass full of water and popped both pills into his mouth before he took a swig of water. He set the glass back down. Instantly, Hikaru started to feel much better.

He looked over at the other stuff he had failed to notice on account of the headache. 'Looks tasty.' Hikaru thought when he eyed the chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream. All his eagerness and energy coming back from before, Hikaru picked out an especially yummy looking berry. He then decided that he felt like whipped cream, so he plunked the berry down into the fluffy white substance. Hikaru after a few seconds plucked it out by the leafy top. The strawberry was completely covered by white with only the top showing.

"Hmmm…." Hikaru muttered, once more back to his old self. Without further hesitation or analysis he popped the berry into his mouth.

Hikaru's tongue went to work licking at the whipped cream, relishing in the cool silkiness as he walked back to bed. Hikaru lay back down, arms resting behind his head. He was just getting the remaining whipped cream off and starting on the chocolate covering when Kaoru came out of the bathroom. Kaoru was busy drying his auburn hair.

'Hmmm, what's Hika-chan got in his mouth?' Kaoru innocently thought once he had gotten done with drying his hair and had looked up and over at his brother. 'Oh, it's a strawberry.'

All the afternoon's events came flooding back at the sight of Hikaru with the strawberry. Kaoru felt an idea start to take form. He knew just how he would get back at Hikaru for the embarrassing conversation they had had on the ride home from the park.

'Hikaru will never see it coming.' Kaoru maliciously thought. 'Serves him right.'

Kaoru sauntered over to where Hikaru was now laying on the bed, discarding his towel on a nearby chair. Hikaru, the ever unsuspecting, didn't notice his twin until he was face to face with him. A smug smirk now adorned Kaoru's face. Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh...Kao-kun?" he questioned around the strawberry. He then realized what position he was in. This drew a sprinkling of pink over his cheeks.

Kaoru didn't reply. He kept on leaning in until his and Hikaru's noses where brushing, the smirk never once leaving his lips.

"K-k-kaoru?" Hikaru slightly whimpered. Hikaru's cheeks were now a crimson pink.

Kaoru response was his lips meeting his twin's full ones, briefly. They were firmly puckered around the strawberry. Kaoru licked circles around the strawberry's top, Hikaru having cleanly taken the green leaves off, slowly making his way down the berry's length. He met his twin's lips again only this time he nibbled his way along them. Hikaru's lips quivered with the effort of keeping them tightly wrapped around the strawberry and the urge to gasp. The latter won out when Kaoru bit a particularly sensitive spot. Kaoru's tongue quickly penetrated and proceeded to explore Hikaru's warm cavern, saliva mixing with melted chocolate. He delicately wrapped his tongue around the strawberry and ever so slightly sucked it out of Hikaru's wet mouth, nibbling all the while on the top. He carefully pulled back with a wet pop, a string of saliva and chocolate connecting Kaoru's smirking mouth to Hikaru's. Kaoru looked down at his twin, the string that connected them breaking. He sucked in a breath at the image that was before him.

Hikaru's cheeks where flushed a very lovely shade of red. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out. His eyes where glazed over while his hair was splayed out around his head in an orange halo, adding to the already 'I so wanna rape you right now, but I can't' image.

'Hika-chan sure looks delicious' a pleased Kaoru thought. Oh how he wished he could tell Hikaru that he loved him, more than a brother should love his twin.

While Kaoru was thinking such perverse thoughts, Hikaru snapped out of his trance and grabbed both of Kaoru's wrists. He then flipped them both over.

Hikaru was now straddling Kaoru's hips while he had both of Kaoru's hands pinned above his head. Kaoru let out a gasp.

Kaoru was now vulnerable and free for the taking, which Hikaru would gladly take advantage of.

'I'm in trouble now.' Kaoru worriedly thought. Boy was he right about that.

"Ka-or-u…" Hikaru sweetly growled, looking down at his twin. "How did you like the strawberry?"

Kaoru's heartbeat quickened along with his breathing.

"I-it w-w-was y-yummy." Kaoru managed to stutter as Hikaru bent forward, bringing his face closer to his baby brother's. Just when Kaoru thought that Hikaru was going for a second kiss, Hikaru bent his head at the last second and licked up the bit of melted chocolate that had been from their 'strawberry kiss.' Kaoru let out a whimper as his brother's tongue licked the corner of his mouth. Hikaru pulled back with a self satisfied grin on his face. Blood quickly rushed to Kaoru's cheeks for the umpteenth time that day.

"You don't know just how adorable you are," Hikaru stated, looking down again at his brother. Kaoru was indeed adorable to say the least and the best part was that he was all Hikaru's. Or at least would be in due time.

"A-a-am n-not!" Kaoru squeaked, temper flaring momentarily.

Hikaru chuckled. Kaoru was too cute. He chuckled again as he leaned down to whisper into his brother's ear.

"You also don't know how much I want you." Hikaru stated, his playful voice turning into a seductive purr. "I've held myself back, but now…."

Hikaru trailed off as he licked Kaoru's ear, a smirk playing across his lips. Koaru shivered as Hikaru's tongue traced his ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. He was somewhat disappointed when the wet contact was broken.

Hikaru pulled back, smirk still in place, and looked down at Kaoru. His breath hitched in his throat at what he saw. Kaoru's honey, colored eyes were glazed over with lust and want, his lips parted slightly, drawing in breaths of air. His shirt had ridden up and now exposed his taut stomach, while his sweats had slipped down ever so slightly. His hair was a mussed mess which framed his face perfectly, making it all the more angelic.

Hikaru tried, he really did, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He had longed for this moment since forever it seemed and he would not be one to let this opportunity pass. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned down and captured Kaoru's lips, plunging them into a soul searing kiss, liquid fire running through the contact, setting each nerve ablaze.

Kaoru would never have admitted it before, but he'd yearned for this for what seemed like an eternity, so he eagerly and fervently kissed back, stoking the blaze further, his arms wrapping around Kaoru's neck.

Hikaru pressed his lips further against his twin's, the tip of his tongue running along Kaoru's plump lower lip. Kaoru gasped, responding to the pressure he felt on his bottom lip. Hikaru complied, delving into Kaoru's moist cavern.

Hikaru's tongue wasted no time in enticing Kaoru's into play, both tongues rubbing against each other in a dance almost as taboo as what was transpiring between the brothers.

The kiss ended when Hikaru pulled back, the needs of certain things causing the kiss to end. He pulled back long enough to get a glimpse of Kaoru's face, the strand of their ecstasy breaking.

Hikaru leaned down, touching his forehead to Kaoru's in an act of silent reassurance. The contact spoke volumes that no kiss or words could.

Their eyes held each other's, both of them seeking out what the other gave.

The growing need urging them on, Hikaru ducked down and let Kaoru feel his tongue lick up their combined saliva. He brushed light kisses along Kaoru's jaw, trailing down the side of his neck.

Kaoru turned his head, allowing Hikaru more access.

Hikaru switched to using his tongue, licking his way down to the hollow of Kaoru's neck. Lips met skin as he nipped along that particular spot, prepping it for his 'mark.'

Kaoru let out a startled yelp when he felt Hikaru sink his teeth into his skin. Hikaru had bitten hard but not hard enough to where it drew blood. He licked the blossoming red mark.

Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru hearing his baby brother's mewl, ducked up. He met his twins lips, brushing them ever so sensually as he whispered, "You're mine…" This sent delicious shivers coursing throughout Kaoru's body.

It was then Kaoru that initiated the second kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck once more, pulling him down into the bruising kiss.

Hikaru skimmed his hands down Kaoru's sides, stopping at the feel of the shirts hem brush his fingertips. He purred in triumph, heightening the contact of lips on lips. Hikaru began to slowly lift the shirt up, letting the pads of his fingers skate across Kaoru's taught expanse of skin.

He was almost sorry to have broken the kiss a second time, but the fun was just about to begin. With a flick of his wrist Kaoru was topless, himself soon following, both shirts now discard at the foot of the bed.

Kaoru looked up when he felt the temperature drop. He shivered when his eyes met his twins for the second time that night. What he saw in Hikaru's eyes was an emotion so primal that it could be called animalistic, however that was not what caught Kaoru's attention. What drew his attention was the second most prominent emotion, an emotion that sent Kaoru into a spiral at the intensity with which it was shown.

Kaoru snapped out of his reverie, only to be sent reeling yet again. The cause was the damp warmth that now encircled his right nipple. He bit back a yelp as he felt Hikaru swipe his tongue over the pert nub, at the same time twisting Kaoru's left nub with his free hand. And Kaoru thought that was bad; boy was he in for a heck of a long one.

Just as Kaoru was getting used to the sensation of having both nipples pleasured, Hikaru switched his techniques to gently tugging Kaoru's nub with his teeth and rolling the other against the palm of his hand. Now _that _brought Kaoru to his breaking point, almost. Instead he arched up into the contact, letting out a moan as he felt Hikaru's thigh brush his arousal.

Hikaru smirked. He had felt just how aroused his twin was when he had shifted his thigh. 'Might as well not keep Kao-kun waiting.' he thought as he switched sides and went to work on Kaoru's left nipple. Without breaking contact, Hikaru let his unoccupied hand slide down to Kaoru's sweats, hooking two fingers under the waistband. He tugged the material as far as his arm allowed, which was when he broke the seal of his lips on Kaoru's nipple. He blew across the dampened nub, setting goose bumps off on Kaoru's skin. Kaoru writhed, breathing hitching when he realized where his sweats where.

"H-h-hi-k-karu….." Kaoru whimpered, seeing the way his brother's plump lips quirked up at the corners. How he wished to feel those sin-full lips wrapped around him. Such thoughts only caused Kaoru to get even more aroused, adding to the discomfort of his tightening boxers. Ever observant, Hikaru noticed this and was quick to relieve Kaoru of his boxers. Now Kaoru was missing _both _sweats and boxers.

Hikaru smiled. He could tell Kaoru was more than ready. He marveled at what he saw.

Kaoru wasn't big nor was he small, size wise. He was the perfect length. He watched as a bead of pre-cum rolled down Kaoru's length. It didn't make it to the bottom; instead it met Hikaru's tongue on its way upward. Hikaru moaned at the taste. He had never tasted anything like this before. Kaoru tasted absolutely divine. He tasted like strawberries and cream, one of his favorite deserts. He had to have more. So in thinking that, he placed his hands on Kaoru's narrow hips, lowering his head until the tip brushed his lips. Without further hesitation but that to draw a breath he opened his mouth and closed it again, Kaoru enveloped in his damp warmth.

He took in as much of Kaoru as he could without gagging. He began by sucking Kaoru like a lollipop, bobbing his head up and down. It wasn't long before he felt hands on his head tighten their grip on his hair, indicating that Kaoru was about to cum. He bobbed his head faster. Shortly after, his mouth was filled up with Kaoru's substance. He swallowed all of it before pulling back, not bothering to wipe the excess off as he pulled Kaoru into kiss.

Kaoru moaned at his taste. He tasted sweet. All too soon the kiss was broken as Hikaru reached over, opening a drawer in their bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube. He settled back down in between Kaoru's legs, opening the bottle.

Hikaru squirted the lube onto his fingers, making sure that they were evenly coated. He then proceeded to lift one Kaoru's legs, sticking his index finger into Kaoru's hole. He paused letting Kaoru get used to the feeling. Kaoru clenched the bed sheets below him, gritting his teeth from the uncomfortableness of having something inside of him. But as Hikaru coaxed a second finger into Kaoru, the discomfort was eased away, replaced by pleasure and a small moan slipped from his lips.

Hikaru's gaze was directed down at his twin, a small smirk playing upon his face. He carefully slid a third finger into the male below him, who in turn, whimpered slightly and tightened his hold on the bedding again. Kaoru soon became lost in the pleasure and released another moan as Hikaru's fingers moved inside of him in no general pattern. He was somewhat reluctant to have Hikaru's fingers removed, but he knew what would come next. Not wasting any time and somewhat to Hikaru's surprise, Kaoru furiously began working to unfasten Hikaru's pants, nimble fingers sliding between fabric and skin, and pulling the annoying articles away, tossing them to the side.

Hikaru quickly got over his surprise at Kaoru's actions and positioned himself above his twin, and began to slowly, carefully enter him. Kaoru gasped out at having something so large inside of him. "H-H-Hikaru..." he moaned in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. They stayed like that for a moment, the two of them getting used to the feeling; one of being inside the other, the other of one being inside him, until Hikaru pushed himself further into the male below him and pulled away till he was close to exiting his twin. And he pushed further in again. And pulled away again. Hikaru continued this, falling into a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out. Kaoru couldn't suppress his moans anymore as Hikaru began to thrust into him, until he hit his prostate, causing the latter to gasp. The smirk Hikaru wore slowly grew as he heard his twin cry out. He readjusted himself and began aiming for Kaoru's prostate, repeatedly hitting the sensitive spot that caused his vision to blur and see stars. Kaoru could feel the warmth in his stomach growing and spreading. "H-H-Hikaru...I-I'm going to...t-to...ngh-HIKARU!" Kaoru cried out once more in pure bliss as he came all over his and Hikaru's stomachs, his twin quickly following suit and crying out his own brother's name.

He collapsed onto Kaoru. After a couple moments of laying there catching their breaths, Hikaru rolled off Kaoru and onto the spot next to him. Both twins turned towards each other, Hikaru speaking first. He took Kaoru's chin in his hand, tilting his head so that their eyes met.

"Kaoru, I-I love you…" Hikaru whispered. He saw Kaoru's eyes widen at the confession. He thought Kaoru was going to reject him, but when Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, he was unprepared for what he heard.

"I-I l-love you, too, Hikaru..." Kaoru responded. And with that confession Hikaru closed the distance between their lips, plunging both into a kiss that conveyed their feelings for each other.

They broke apart after a while. Hikaru pulled the coverings up over them, before hugging Kaoru close. Kaoru hugged Hikaru back. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms and encased by their mutual love.

* * *

**OTHER A/N**: **Burnadette here. BOUT DANG TIME THIS WAS FINISHED! D8 I had to nag her every weekend to work on it =.= I proof read this chapter, added some lines, and ended up writing the actual lemon. Everything from **_"Kaoru clenched the bed sheets below him, -" _**to **_"-his twin quickly following suit and crying out his own brother's name ." _**So, yeah. **

**BUT! Didn't she do a great job with everything else? ^-^ So, thank you for being patient and NOT killing us! ^-^ heh...heh...**

Andilostthegame** OK! GRAZIE! MIRUPAFSHIM! -runs away-  
**


End file.
